


Please, love love love me

by Lennya_The_Hedgehog



Series: JSRF AU [1]
Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: BeatXGum, F/M, Fluff and Angst, heterosexual love - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog
Summary: Beat se anda enamorando de su compañera y amiga Gum, pero ésta es una chica difícil de conquistar, y la conocen como alguien perversa y rompecorazones.  Pero este intrépido joven hará hasta lo imposible para conseguir su amor.
Relationships: Beat/Gum (Jet Set Radio Future), Implied Yoyo/Rhyth (Jet Set Radio Future)
Series: JSRF AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110902
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo mis razones para shippear esta pareja, y usar a Tab y a Corn, ya verán. uwu

Era una simple tarde otoñal en la ciudad de Tokio, y los GG's iban en una desenfrenada carrera de escape de los Rokkaku. Era bastante loca, despavorida y acelerada, en donde ambos grupos parecían tener la ventaja. En eso, Tab, ideó dentro de lo que consideraba en ese momento, un brillante y astuto plan:

_¡Tengo algo!. Yo iré por la calle derecha, Gum irá por la izquierda, y tú Beat, vas a ir por delante mío, ¿entendiste?._

_¡Entendido!._ espetó el pelirrojo con una confianzuda sonrisa.

Éste, aprovechó el momento para ir delante de su compañero, pero al momento de posicionarse, Beat perdió el control sobre sus patines y terminó chocando abruptamente con su compañera Gum. Al momento de estrellarse contra ella, ambos cayeron de cara, quedando sus rostros a un centímetro de tocarse.

_¡Hey, ten más cuidado, qué idiota eres!._ dijo la chica de rubios cabellos con notable enojo y frustración.

_¡Lo siento, Gum, yo nunca quise...!_

Los dos, abatidos y decepcionados, vieron cómo los policías Rokkaku le habían ganado a toda costa, y la manera en que lograron atrapar a su compañero moreno. 

_¡¡Agh, mira lo que hiciste, te odio, eres un ser detestable!!._ gritó Gum exasperada y furiosa por el error que habían cometido.

_¡¿Y ahora me quieres culpar?!._

_¡¡CLARO SI POR TU CULPA ATRAPARON A TAB, DEBERÍAS TENER MÁS CUIDADO!!_

_ _"Dibirás tinir mís cuididi..."__ dijo Beat remedando la expresión de su compinche.

_¡¡MÁS CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES, JOVENCITO!!._ 

_¡¡TÚ NO ME VAS OBLIGAR A NADA!!._ respondió el joven para ir alejándose del lugar y buscar a Tab en la inmensa y extravagante ciudad de Tokio-To. Sentía pocas esperanzas de encontrarlo sano y salvo, maldiciéndose a él mismo dentro suyo por cometer tal tontería.

_¡Pues bien, ve tú solo si quieres, con tal , ya lo perdimos, regresarás por él en vano!._

_Gum, sabes, no vale la pena pelear por esto. Solucionemos las cosas entre nosotros y busquemos a Tab, por favor._ pidió el joven de pelo rojo arrodillado y suplicante frente su compañera. Odiaba hacer esto, pero no le quedaba de otra, pues asumía que conocía más las abiertas y colosales vías de Japón que él.

La rubia de amarronados ojos aceptó de mala gana, debían encontrar a su compañero, y ya no les quedaba de otra, más bien, ellos estaban comprometidos a hallar a su amigo, y tenían que apurarse e ir lo más rápido posible para encontrarlo.

_Am...¡Bien!, estamos cerca de la terminal de Shibuya, por lo que podemos aprovechar y tomar un bus._

_¿Y en dónde crees que está??._ 

_Bueno, la terminal de Shibuya está conectada con nuestro garage, Dogenzaka Hill, Hikage Street, y Chuo Street. Pero lo más probable es que esté en la conexión de las calles Shibuya y Chuo. Ya que allí está la Policía Rokkaku._ comunicó el pelirrojo con seguridad.

_¡Vaya, vaya, parece que el presunto idiota es algo listo!._ contestó Gum con tono burlón.

_¿Eso es un cumplido o un insulto?._ preguntó el joven incrédulo y confundido.

_Tómalo como un halago de mi parte._ Beat en esos momentos sintió el arder sus mejillas de vergüenza al escuchar tales palabras, y no era por nada, sino que, Gum es una chica con muchos atributos, y no era de esperarse que el chico empiece a enamorarse locamente de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de olvidar ese momento tan especial para él, y los dos fueron a tomar un bus, exactamente, el que tenía su parada en la calle de Chuo. Se subieron, y pagaron el pasaje con lo poco que tenían.

Estaban parados y atajándose de la baranda del autobús, pues todos los asientos estaban ocupados, y ya no existía más lugar. Miraron para todos los lados y ángulos posibles, viendo el tipo de gente con que se estaban topando, personas de clase alta, pobres, otras estaban sudando, haciendo que el lugar tenga un horrible calor y olor a pollo. En eso voltearon a ver al Capitán Onishima, quien los miraba fija y asesinamente, Beat, de repente algo atemorizado dijo:

_Gum, no quiero sonar cobarde, pero este sitio me da mala espina, además, el Capitán Onishima está aquí, y no sabemos qué podría estar tramando contra nosotros. Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí._

La chica de dorados cabellos tomó conciencia de lo que le estaba hablando, entonces asintió, y bajó del autobús junto a Beat en un callejón extraño, el cual parecía cerrado y sin salida.

_¿En dónde estamos?._ interpeló el pelirrojo en tono curioso y confundido.

_Conozco todas las calles de Tokio-To como la palma de mi mano, pero no sé qué lugar es este._ respondió la chica igual de desconcertada que él.

Escucharon unos pasos, y ya fue algo tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían sido acorralados por los policías Rokkaku. Ambos, nerviosos y desesperados, se abrieron paso y huyeron del lugar. Le estaban apuntando a los dos con pistolas, y tanto Beat como Gum procuraron idear rápido un plan de escape. Durante el intento, una de las puntas de sus auriculares se rompió al chocar cerca de la pared, creando un rasguño en la parte derecha de su frente. Se apuraron en escapar lo más que pudieron, y ninguno de ellos sabía cómo explicar que lograron salir con vida de allí. Estaban algo lastimados, pero Beat en particular tenía una herida considerablemente grande y sangrante al costado de su cabeza. Fueron a un lugar algo alejado, y Gum intentó curarla con primeros auxilios.

_Beat, me preocupas, estás sangrando más de lo normal. Creo que lo más razonable sería que llame a una ambulancia._

_No hay teléfonos cerca, y probablemente ya me muera desangrado cuando lleguemos._ dijo él algo agitado.

_Bien, entonces trataré de curarte yo. Pero antes, quítate esos tontos lentes y auriculares._ contestó divertida.

Gum no se esperaba que Beat obedeciera sus órdenes, cosa que no era de su estilo, pero de pronto la chica de clara cabellera consiguió ver lo que quería, la cara descubierta de su compañero pelirrojo, adornado de hermosos ojos color verde que la miraban fijamente. Se ruborizó un poco logrando pronunciarle en respuesta:

_Nunca te lo había dicho antes, pero, tienes un par de hermosos ojos verdes. Eres muy lindo._

_Y tú eres preciosa. Ahora cúrame antes de que me muera..._

Gum se quitó un lado de su par de patines que llevaba puesto, y sacarse un calcetín para limpiar la herida, no era lo más higiénico para hacerlo, pero era lo que había en ese entonces. La herida paró de sangrar para su fortuna, y arrancó la parte inferior de su corto vestido para vendarlo. A Gum no le importaba mucho, pero se alcanzaba a ver una parte sus bragas y nalgas, cosa que era el precio de auxiliar a su compañero. 

* * *

Recorrieron todas las calles posibles de Tokio-To. Desde Shibuya Terminal hasta Hikage Street. Ambos ya estaban cansados y con las piernas adoloridas. 

_¿Vamos a un hotel?_

_No, yo quiero ir al garage, estoy exhausto y muero de hambre._

_Bien, como tú digas, iremos al garage..._

* * *

Se había hecho de noche, y por fin llegaron al garage, y para su sorpresa, encontraron a Tab, sano y salvo, sin ninguna clase de daño. 

_No se preocupen, estoy bien._ rió el moreno en un tono alegre.

Beat y Gum no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando, ya lo habían dado por muerto o desaparecido, pero increíblemente allí estaba, feliz y sereno, como si nada de lo ocurrido en ese día hubiese pasado.

_Nosotros también nos alegremos de que estés bien._ respondió Gum torciendo una casual sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKTRYTUUDFSJK (?  
> ¡¡MI PRIMER FIC DE JET SET RADIOOOOO!! :''DD  
> Perdón si le faltan cosillas, pero es que recién me voy adentrando en el fandom, y soy muy nueva, apenas me sé los nombres de los personaje, so, sorry. x''d  
> Beat/Gum es mi otp de JSR, e hice este fanfic para demostrar cuánto amo este ship. 😔👌🏻👌🏻💖💛💚✨
> 
> Also, esto siento que es algo genérico, pero no les mentiré, adoré hacerlo xD  
> Todo sea por el OTP (?


	2. Chapter 2

Dos jóvenes, llenos de energía y testosterona, hablaban sobre su día en tal oscura y misteriosa noche. 

_Tab, ¿en serio no estás molesto?._ interrogó Beat aún expectante de una respuesta por parte de su amigo.

_Puede que sí, ¿pero sabes qué me mantiene alegre?. Que estoy bien, ¡y eso es lo que me importa realmente!. Ya deja de preocuparte por mí, de hecho, creo que deberías charlar con Gum, parece muy molesta por lo de hoy._ expresó él con una sonrisa.

_¡Eres tan buen amigo!. Y así me es imposible ignorar tus consejos de chicas._

_Siempre te echaré una mano cuando la necesites. Ya me conoces, si hay problemas, ¡sólo llámame!._ exclamó Tab sentado cómodamente en el sillón del garage. Beat, por la forma en que le estaba hablando, podría decir que hasta el incidente de hace unas horas jamás existió, y le estaba respondiendo tranquilo y alegre, como todos los días, con ese aire habitual tan suyo.

* * *

El joven de rojizos cabellos tomó coraje, para al fin tratar de dialogar con Gum. Muy raramente, no lograba encontrarla, normalmente suele estar a unos metros del sillón del garage, o en la cocina, pero esta vez, la descubrió en una habitación a escasas luces, tan sola y abandonada, sumergida en sus propios pensares, y en la pena de haberle dicho cosas tan feas a su compañero. Ella no era una de esas chicas las cuales son de carácter enamoradizo y dulzón, al contrario, corta a cualquier varón que intente entablar una relación seria con ella, aunque en esta ocasión, se sentía horrible por darle la espalda en lugar de ayudar a su compañero. Seguía sin entender el por qué le importaba, y seguía sin poder descifrarlo aún.

_¿Hay lugar para un tonto?._ pronunció el joven con una tierna sonrisa de lado.

_Siempre lo hubo._ contestó ella secando sus lágrimas.

_Gum, siento lo de esta mañana. No te equivocas al decir que tuve la culpa._ comunicó el pelirrojo con pena.

_No tienes de que preocuparte, yo también tuve la culpa. Sino hubiese sido por esa tonta discusión, hubiésemos encontrado más rápido a Tab. Soy yo quien debe pedirte las disculpas, por ser tan inmadura y obstinada._ suspiró la rubia pesadamente. 

_Ambos tuvimos la culpa, de eso no hay duda. Pero, ¡hey!, Tab está bien y en perfecto estado, y además, no se enojó con nosotros._ afirmó él procurando subirle el ánimo a su compañera.

_Tienes razón, ya es bastante grande el hecho de que Tab no nos odie. Él es un buen amigo, y nosotros somos tan...Pésimos, deberíamos de aprender de él._

_No quiero sonar cursi, pero, Gum, sé cómo eres, y esa es tu forma de ser, y este, en pocas palabras, yo...No pienso cambiarte por nada, realmente te amo tal y así como eres, cada parte de ti._ proclamó él con una dulce sonrisa.

_Yo también te amo, supongo._manifestó ella devolviéndole esa mueca tan bella.

Estaban cerca, demasiado, que parecían como casi tocarse. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus labios compartían una corta distancia.

_ Es curioso, pero...En estos dos años que te acompañé, me di cuenta de que todo lo que necesito es a ti...Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión..._ murmuró en un tono alegre y contagiante, dictaminando algo que daba la impresión de una sonrisa tanto en sus labios como en su mirada.

_No hace falta hacerlo._ 

_Pero yo sí...Quiero esto..._ completó la chica quien otorgaba delicadas caricias al pelirrojo con sus finas manos.

Se fueron aproximando, lenta y cautelosamente, hasta conseguir conectar sus labios en un dulce beso, al que ambos correspondieron con fervor y júbilo. Tanto tiempo y malas palabras malgastadas en la vulgaridad de sus vocablos, ahora se estaban deshaciendo en tan simple y precioso gesto de amor.

_Te amo, Beat...Demasiado._ declamó la rubia alegre y cariñosamente.

_Y yo también te amo, Gum. Me siento un chico realmente afortunado al poder haberte conquistado._

El umbral nocturno y las pocas luces adornaban a la perfección ese ambiente acogedor y romántico, nadie pensaría que esa noche fue aquella en que Beat, un joven chico que adoraba el patinaje y hacer graffitis, lograría enamorar a su compañera ese mismo día.

_Era increíble..._

_Sublime..._

_Magnífico y majestuoso el tener a su enamorada al fin a su lado y como quería estar ._

_Como la pareja que se merecen ser amar..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, estuvo corto.  
> Pero el momento romántico y dulce lo arregla todo xD (?


	3. Problemas

__Sabes que no es justo, Gum...__

__Lo sé, pero quiero esperar para hacerlo_. _No será que se lleven una mala impresión mía o que me molesten._ _

Discutían, y no paraban de hacerlo. Beat siempre peleaba con Gum por muchas estupideces, pero ahora su diferencia de opiniones tenía una razón real, las imprudencia de Beat en su noviazgo. 

Gum siempre se mostró como una chica ruda y desalmada, y en estos 3 meses que fue su novia, pudo descubrir que tenía un lado dulce, que el rudie de pelos rojos era alguien que valía la pena y que de verdad la amaba. Pero ahora y sin embargo, la emoción del chico era tanta, que no podía atajarse de revelar secretos de su relación. 

Gum, temerosa de que pudieran burlarse de ella por salir con él, era su miedo actual, la razón por la que ocultaban lo suyo.

Volvió su vista a la de él, dudosa y vulnerable, se acercó a él, acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

 ** __Beat, ya te dije, lo menos que quiero...Es que nos juzguen._ _** dijo la rubia mirando para el costado.

 ** __Si ellos se burlan de nosotros, yo mismo me encargaré de darles una paliza a esos idiotas._** _ respondió él.

_Tampoco es para que te pongas violento, amor._

_No puedo evitar ponerme mal cuando te hacen daño. _Si te lastiman a ti, me lastiman a mí,_ ¿me entiendes?._

_ _Eres un novio un tanto sobre protector,_ ¿no lo crees?. Además, _yo puedo cuidarme sola_._ sonrió coqueta.

_No me perdonaría nunca si dejo que te hagan algo malo. Eres...La única persona realmente importante que tengo en vida._

Aprovecharon el silencio del cuarto para besarse, darse arrumacos y abrazarse. Porque necesidad de afecto tenían en ese momento.

Se quedó recostada por su pecho, llegándose a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que la relajaba oírlo, porque la última vez que salieron el chico estaba sangrando abundantemente, al verlo así entró en pánico, aún en su aparente indiferencia, pensando que podría morir, pero escuchar ese sonido, le recordaba que seguía con vida, a su lado, acariciando su rubia cabellera y depositando dulces besos en ella.

Simplemente estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!. 
> 
> Les habla su servidora, Lennya0512, con otro, (y por fin) capítulo de éste fanfic (que no lo continuaba porque el colegio me estaba absorbiendo en vida).  
> Acorté el número de capítulos de esta historia, siendo 4 y no seis, porque se me acaban las ideas 
> 
> La historia va seguir en dos fanfics aparte, uno de "audiencias generales", y el otro clasificado en "Maduro".  
> También el final va a cambiar, no quiero hablarles mucho de eso, pero quiero que sea sorpresa (?  
> Sólo que será un poco triste e inesperado, creo (?
> 
> Se despide su servidora, adiós :)👋🏻


End file.
